wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
De omnibus rebus et quibusdam aliis/List XXII
}} }} ::::: Drogi Pafnusiu! Nazwano słusznie wiek nasz wiekiem stowarzyszeń; wszystko co żyje stowarzysza się, lub stara się stowarzyszyć, z wyjątkiem nas kilku starych kawalerów, którzy, obrawszy sobie profesora Kalasantego za dziekana, a pana Balbina za wicesregenta, bronimy się statecznie duchowi wieku i żyjemy samotnie, odpychając wszelkie pokusy miłéj asocyacyi, jak święty Antoni na obrazach Teniersa odpędza ponęty złego ducha. Ale w okół nas pełno stowarzyszeń; najwięcej pono tych, które już Adam z Ewą w raju wymyślili, ale i innych niebrak, częścią dość dawnych, częścią takich, co w ostatnim czasie jak grzyby po deszczu wyrosły. Nie wiem, Pafnusiu, czy je wszystkie zliczę; mamy stowarzyszenia lub towarzystwa: Naukowéj pomocy, bazarowe, świętego Wincentego, świętego Stanisława, katolickiej czeladzi, kasy pożyczkowej, przemysłowe, konsumpcyjne, ludowo-wydawnicze, agronomiczne, urzędników gospodarczych, piekarskie, kółkowo-preferansowe, a nawet muzyczne. Otóż Towarzystwo muzyczne jest jedną z nowonarodzonych istot zbiorowych, które twemu niegodnemu przyjacielowi wyświadczyło pr5zed kilku dniami honor, mianując go, (zapewne dla tego, że w życiu swojém walca od mazurka rozróżnić nie potrafił) honorowym członkiem, w skutek czego tenże twój niegodny przyjaciel miał honor za ten honor dwa talarki zapłacić. Mais ça n’empêche pas les sentiments, mówi panna Teosia, i owszem, szczerze się z tego cieszę, że nasze tenory, basy i soprany będą miały teraz pobudkę do kształcenia się. Nie znajdziesz najlichszej nawet niemieckiej mieściny, któraby nie posiadała swego Gesangvereinu i swej Liedertafel; w samym Poznaniu jest ich kilka miedzy publicznością niemiecką, a my przecież, nacya arcymuzykalna, którzy w każdej niemal literaturze rozczulamy się nad wrodzonemi poetyczno-muzykalnemi talentami naszych kmiotków i chłopków, zaniedbywaliśmy zupełnie to tak miłe i szlachetne uprzyjemnienie życia. Prawda, pamiętam, około roku pięćdziesiątego i któregoś, było raz już w poznaniu towarzystwo takie muzyczne, schodziło się bodajnie w lokalu kółka towarzyskiego i tam sobie śpiewało, jak umiało. Początki to były naturalnie, jak każde początki, w ogóle jednak nie złe, bo nawet na koncertach, jeśli mnie pamięć nie zawodzi, śpiewały kilkakrotnie chóry tegoż towarzystwa wyjątki z Halki i z innych oper. Ale po roku czy dwóch słabego żywot, rozchwiało się i przebrzmiało ono tak zupełnie że nawet echa po sobie nie zostawiło. Jakie były przyczyny, nie wiem, wszakże najpewniej wygoda i wstręt do wszelkiego regularnego zatrudnienia i ambarasu. Życzę z całego serca młodemu towarzystwu, żeby nie poszło w ślady poprzednika, żeby wyrobiło w sobie pewną żywotność i trwałość i wzmogło się intensive et extensive. Gdybyś był w Poznaniu, Pafnusiu, usłyszałbyś wkrótce naszych Amfionów; na sobotnim bowiem koncercie, z którego ci zdać sprawy nieomieszkam, mają złożyć pierwszy swój egzamin, prawdopodobnie jak najchlubniejszy. Ile wiem, ogranicza się rzeczone Towarzystwo naindywidua bez krynolin; wszakże śpiewy, których zbywa na słowiczych głosach owych „puchów marnych i wietrznych istot, których postaci zazdroszczą anieli,” pozbawione są głównego wdzięku, głównego uroku; są to skrzypce, na których struna E zerwana. Radzilibyśmy przeto, żeby towarzystwo muzyczne z czasem postarało się także o chóry istot wietrznych, a natenczas, zespoliwszy siłę ze słodyczą, bas ze sopranem w jedną harmonią, przestanie być połowiczném i zbliży się do doskonałości. Przyznaje jednak, że trudne to zadanie, bo nigdzie mniej niedba lepsza połowa rodzaju ludzkiego o zużytkowanie skarbów gardziołek swoich jak w naszém społeczeństwie, nigdzie muzyka wokalna, od pensyonatów i szkół począwszy w takiej nie jest poniewierce; panna śpiewająca jest monstrum natury, na i którém dziwią się całe powiaty, całe Księstwo. Prócz tego zaś tyle pretensyi, tyle konweniencyi, tyle przyzwoitości, względów i trudności pokonywać trzeba z każdą z osobna i wszystkiemi razem, i z mamami i z ciociami przy tego rodzaju przedsięwzięciach, że obok talentów muzykalnych łączyć w sobie musi układność i przebiegłość Talleyranda ów dyrektor, któryby zebrać i utrzymać potrafił towarzystwo muzyczne damskie w Poznaniu. Ale in magnis voluisse sat est, spróbować nie zawadzi, może się uda. Synów Apollina wawrzyny nie dały zasnąć, jak się zdaje, synom Esculapa. Widzę cię już spoglądającego na mnie z zdziwieniem. „Co? Falanga hipokratesowa, mówisz, łączyć się i stowarzyszać? zlitujże się, to fenomen… to pewnie skutek trychinów lub jakich innych mikroskopicznych istot, przyczyn oku bezbronnemu niedościgłych. Albo się téż może stowarzyszać będą à la New York, Boston i Baltimore z dwoma rewolwerami Colta w każdej kieszeni?” Nie wiem le pourquoi du pourquoi, tyle jednak pewna, że już nowe Towarzystwo lekarskie, obejmujące, nie tylko miasto Poznań, ale całe W. Księstwo, jako filia wydziału dla nauk przyrodniczych (recentinoris styli) Towarzystwa Przyjaciół Nauk, rozpocznie w przyszłą sobotę, czy niedzielę, swoje czynności od uroczystego walnego zebrania. Nie wątpię że myśl, która się rozpoczęła w głowie, jednego z tutejszych lekarzy, nader zbawienne skutki wywrzeć może, jeśli ze strony jego kolegów znajdzie szczere i czynne poparcie. Stosunki Eteoklesów i Polynicesów do dobrego nie prowadzą, o tém się już dostatecznie można było przekonać; widzi je publiczność i nieraz się gorszy, zwłaszcza, że najczęściej wychodzą na korzyść obcych. W stowarzyszeniu, połączeniu, zaznajomieniu się i zbrataniu wzajemném znajdują w ogóle lekarze stosunek moralny, odpowiedni ludziom wyższego wykształcenia i naukowym, a każdy z osobna znakomitą podporę w solidarności z kolegami, zamiast straty, której się nie jeden dotychczas ze zbliżenia do innych mylnie lękał. Co się zaś tyczy ważności wspólnej pracy na jedném i tém samem polu, błogich skutków wynikających z wymiany spostrzeżeń, doświadczeń i pomysłów, szczególnie w zawodzie lekarskim, nad tém naturalnie rozwodzić się nie będę, bo prawdy oczywiste dowodzenia nie potrzebują. Mając zupełne zaufanie do zacności i światłym sądzie naszych lekarzy, nie wątpię ani na chwilę, że myśl, będąca dotychczas embrionem, stanie się wkrótce wykończonym i silnym organizmem, a ponieważ z resztą tak jestem rudis in arte Galeni, żem nawet niedawno pijawki odwrotnym końcem przystawiał, nie chcę przeto rozprawiać o rzeczy, w której by mnie każdy chirurg drugiej klasy mógł zawstydzić i wolę ci się zapytać, Pafnusiu, czy znasz Poezye studenta? Widzę już, że na to pytanie chwytasz za czapkę;… ale stój i bądź względniejszy! Któż z nas, przypomnij sobie siedząc w tercyi, sekundzie lub prymie nie popełnił swoich poezyi studenta!... chyba ci tylko co sedeband in scamno asinorum wolni byli od takowego grzechu. Ja sam, przyznam się z pokorą, że pierwszą wenę poetyczną przy sposobności imienin ojca lub nowego roku, rozbudziła we mnie nadzieja złotówki, za którą „przy sposobności dnia tak błogiego,” życzyłem „wdzięczném sercem szczęścia wszelakiego.” Potém, pamiętam jak dzisiaj, pewnego razu po wieczorku, gdziem tańczył z kilku panienkami, gdy się jakoś mój sentyment zahaczył o modne wówczas acroche-coeur-ki jednej z nich, brunetki, wróciwszy do domu w burzliwém usposobieniu, usiadłem, chwyciłem pióro i zacząłem od razu: „O ty która!” Ale potém Pegazus bryknął i długom siedział, drapiąc sobie głowę, aż nareszcie porodziłem szczęśliwie cztery strofy inwokacyi, kończące się bodajnie przysięgą, że „Choć z ostatniém tchnieniem, czcić się nie przestanę wściekłem uwielbieniem.” Jednakże, Pafnusiu, ów student, który się dopuścił czterech grubych tomów poezyi w Lipsku u Brockhausa, (drugi jednak jeszcze nie wyszedł) jest niewątpliwie studentem niepospolitym i zapewne lepiej użył czasu swego wolnego, jak tylu innych jego kolegów, którzy ani wierszy ani prozy nie robią. Otóż mam poezyi owych tom czwarty przed sobą, zawierający 371 stronnic ścisłego druku. Nie chcę ci kłamliwie mówić, Pafnusiu, jakobym był owe 371 stronic od deski do deski przeczytał, przecież od nikogo za wiele żądać niemożna – alem przejrzał wszystko, a niektóre ustępy przeczytałem z uwagą; mimo to jednak twierdzić nie mogę, że to com czytał, wszystko zrozumiałem. Trzecią część tomu zajmuje trylogia myśli, złożona z trzech wielkich obrazów: Brutusa, Samsona i Maryi Magdaleny, mających przedstawiać trzy strony, czy tam trzy objawy jednej wielkiej myśli historiozoficznej. Jeżeli ci owéj myśli przeczytawszy całą niemal trylogię, wytłómacvzyć, a nawet wskazać nie potrafię, to już zapewne wina mego twardego mózgu, bo któżby np. nie zrozumiał takiego periodu jak ów pierwszy zaraz na wstępie do Maryi Magdaleny: „Dzień światłości czuje źrenica nieśmiertelna – w czarnych cieniach – długo – przeciągle tonąca daremnie – nie ujrzawszy iskry – ani iskry, która z iskry gasnącej – co choć konając rozdziera płaszcz nocy podziemnej i konając woła, ja jestem! A więc jest światłość, która ze mnie – jako z ziarna w ziemię rzuconego – powstanie wielkim płomieniem, którego ramiona jak dębu konary po wieków przestworzu śród cienia, jednak źrenica widziała iskrę nieśmiertelności!...” Otóż ja nic nie widziałem, Pafnusiu, ale zdaje się, żem lepiej na tém wyszedł, bo poeta mówi zaraz dalej: „Lecz lepiej źrenicy, która nie widziała iskry – i nie wiedziała co iskra, niżeli źrenicy, która widziała ją co mogła zrodzić płomień konającą na tryumf cieniom… gdy duch krzyknie jak orzeł skrwawiony: Była!... mogła być wtórzy odgłos myśli po niezgłębionych ducha otchłaniach – i przenika wszystkie zakątki jego – a kędy doleci, tam smutek zwątpień marą woła: Niebędzie! Nie będzie!” – Rozumie się, Pafnusiu, że ani komatu nie zmieniłem. Otóż takie iskry i iskry z iskier, równie jasne jak poprzednie, są na każdej stronie; jest to non plus ultra pseudofilozofizmu wykrztuszonego wśród pseudoromantycznych uniesień, ale mimo to niepodobna niewidzieć w naszym studencie młodzieńca niezwykłego talentu, w którego głowie, jak w wulkanie, pala się, wrą i kipią myśli i obrazy, wytryskując z dzikim szumem i świstem i zalewając papier potokami lawy poetycznej, toczącemi z sobą w bezładnym zamęcie szlam, popiół i żużle z szczątkami szczerych i błyszczących kruszców. Takie tam bogactwo ducha, tak niewyczerpana obfitość i wyuzdana twórczość wyobraźni, taka siła i dzielność młodzieńcza, iż czytającemu te genialne wybryki i rozdziwaczone igraszki świetnej inteligencyi, żałować jak najrzetelniej przychodzi, że młody Featon nie znalazł dość mocy, aby rozpędzone i wierzgające rumaki swej fantazyi utrzymać na pdrodze i stanąć silnie na rydwanie Apollina. Mnóstwo myśli, obrazów, wyrażeń, całych ustępów prześlicznych, tak w trylogii, jako téż w Dzikich kwiatach, będących pierwiastkami polityczno-spółecznemi w rodzaju mistyczno-fantastycznym Hoffmana, całej w różnych wierszach i wierszach późniejszych zawartych w owym tomie. Pochwalić także muszę , co w moich konsyderacyach zawsze stoi na pierwszém miejscu, wypiętnowany w utworach studenta, serdeczny i częstokroć natchniony patriotyzm, będący dowodem, że z bogatemi darami ducha, łączy młody autor niemniej piękne przymioty serce, niezapominając o nieszczęśliwej swej ojczyźnie. Kto jest owym studentem nie wiem, a choćbym wiedział nie powiedziałbym ci tutaj tak głośno; wiem bowiem z doświadczenia, że pisarz ukrywający swoje nazwisko ma do tego po większej częś[ci śłuszne, a czasem ważne przyczyny, których lekceważyć nie należy. Wszakże zdaje mi się być rzeczą pewną, że to synek jakiś z majętniejszej familii, co zresztą już znaczne koszta druku poezyi jego okazują, na które niewątpliwie pan Brockhaus , z miłości dla literatury polskiej, niebyłby własnej kieszeni narażał. W tém chlubniejszém świetle, Pafnusiu, występuje z tém poetyczny nasz student, że zamiast szukać, jak tylu innych fils de familie, wyłącznej sławy w paplaninie francuskiej, salonowej genialności i traceniu pieniędzy na wytrenowanie swego biednego ciała, pracuje z zapałem na polu narodowej literatury. Zbogaciła się ona świeżo, jak ci już wspomniałem w ostatnim moim liście, Machiavelem polskim. – Wszakże nic, na pierwszy rzut oka, nie może zrobić wrażenia większej niezgodności, jak połączenie tego przymiotnika z takiém nomen proprium; nigdyśmy się na najzwyczajniejszą nawet, jakkolwiek korzystną dla nas politykę zdobyć nie mogli, a cóż dopiero na przebiegłe sztuki Machiavela! Z ciekawością zatem chwyciłem za książeczkę wydaną w Bendlikonie, pod tytułem tak wiele obiecującym. Wziąwszy ją jednak do ręku, musiałem z góry sobie powiedzieć, że tylko Machiaweliczek, jakieś niedopasione prawnuczątki swego wielkiego przodka, bo książeczka in duodecimo, sześćdziesiąt trzy stronnic tylko mająca, z których z pełna pięćdziesiąt trzy samego wstępu. Autor, tą razą już nie jest sudent, bo jak sam powiada na początku, dochodzi do lat siedemdziesięciu wieku swego, wziął się zaś do pióra siedząc „samotnie wśród wielkiego gwaru kolosalnego miasta w małym pokoiku; przy kominku, nagabany myślą nieznośną, że w tak nieszczęśliwém położeniu kraju i narodu, nie ma ani jednego Polaka coby umiał prowadzić i kierować krokami jego, niema nawet jednego, coby mu prawdę powiedział i błędy wytknął, aby się ich mógł na drugi raz wystrzegać.” Otóż autor ma tę nie złą o sobie opinią, że jest owym jednym Polakiem, co potrafi to, czego inni dotychczas nieumieli, zwłaszcza iż „od dawna czuł potrzebę dla naszej polskiej rodziny jakiegoś przewodnika politycznego, jakiegoś steru pisanego, któryby ogólnie był skazówką jak się, jeżeli nie naród cały, to przynajmniej jego naczelnicy prowadzić politycznie powinni, aby odzyskać swobody nasze, znacznie w świecie i nie wpadać w błędy prowadzące do upadku kraju.” W tym celu więc w błędy prowadzące do upadku kraju.” W tym celu więc ułożył już przed ośmiu laty „prawidła postępowania politycznego dla Polaków,” których wydrukowane „w formacie kieszonkowym pod tytułem Obywatel,” powierzył wraz z potzrebnemi funduszami jednemu ze współrodaków mających drukarnią w Londynie; ale tenże osądził za rzecz najpraktyczniejszą d’empocher l’argent, a Obywatelowi kark skręcić. Mimo to ów kieszonkowy Obywatel zmartwychwstał teraz po ośmiu latach i otrzymał od sędziwego ojca imię Machiavela, które, gdyby miało kogoś nieprzyjemnie dotknąć, natenczas radzi autor tak dotkniętemu, aby, dla zagojenia serca, nie czytał wcale, i poszedł sobie „na humanitora do OO. Jezuitów.” Ci ojcowie właśnie są la bête noire autora naszego kieszonkowego Machiavela, który, rozpoczynając rzecz swoją od „skreślenia charakteru i przyrody narodu i jego nieprzyjaciół,” przechodzi za pomocą Fryderyka II, do księży, wychowania publicznego, Zygmunta III, Jezuitów, katolicyzmu i Habsburgów, uważając w połączeniu tych pierwiastków główną przyczynę złego. Rozmaite nieróżowe uwagi w téj materii zawiodły go do Stanisława Potockiego, któremu, jako żarliwy jego wielbiciel, poświęca kilkanaście stronnic, aby dowieść, iż jedynie autor Podróży do Ciemnogrodu, przekształceniem wychowania wprowadził na zbawienną drogę naród, stracony z niej w krotce potem z biegami klerykalnego stronnictwa, któremu udało się wydrzeć ministrowi władzę i pozbawić go urzędu. Wracając potem do charakterystyki wad i przymiotów narodu polskiego, rozbiera dalej usposobienie rozmaitych gabinetów i ludów europejskich, mianowicie ze względu na naszą sprawę a potraciwszy o kwestyą władzy świeckiej papieża w sposób, na któryby się nieboszczyk Przegląd Poznański wraz z Tygodnikiem katolickim niekoniecznie zgodzili, wyłuszcza nam wreszcie swój program politycznego prowadzenia; ale ja ci go tutaj, Pafnusiu, powtarzać nie mogę z tego samego powodu, dla którego ad vocem diakonisek i sejmu prowincyonalnego tak byłem dyskretny. Sam go sobie zapewne odczytasz, bo go w Paryżu masz pod ręką, a przyznasz mi potem niewątpliwie, że autor w swoim siedemdziesiątym roku życia zachował jeszcze całkowicie fantazyą lat siedemnastu, na Machiavela zaś trochę nadto ma dobroduszności. Mimo to jednak w pisemku niniejszém przebija wszędzie pewna szczerość naiwna i chęć uczciwa, którą uzna każdy, ktokolwiek wolny jest od owéj wielkiej choroby, u nas nieszczęściem tak powszechnej, odsądzania od czci i wiary i obrzucania błotem ludzi mających niezgodne z naszemi formułki lub marzenia polityczne, – a nie jedno spostrzeżenie, niejedna uwaga siedemdziesięcioletniego autora trafnością swoją i prawdą zasługują na uznanie. – Z wręcz przeciwnego obozu pochodzi, kochany Pafnusiu, wydana świeżo w Krakowie nakładem Księgarni katolickiej broszura śp. Walerego Wielogłowskiego, którego zresztą mniej więcej toż samo sobie obrała zadanie, co i ów Machiavel polski, to jest rozpoznać i wyświęcić jak w obecnym czasie poczynać sobie powinniśmy, aby z największą ile można działać korzyścią dla wspólnej sprawy. Kolor i dążność jéj odgadniesz już z nazwiska autora i z tytułu: Polska na drodze pokoju i miłości. Nie umiem ci powiedzieć, czy to pierwsze wydanie z pośmiertnego rękopisu, czy téż powtórny przedruk, bo napisał je Wielogłowski już w grudniu 1849 i to z powodu ówczesnych wypadków w Galicyi i Krakowie: „W tém dziełku, powiada, nie mamy na celu rozbudować szlachetnych zapewne, ale na teraz bezowocnych namiętności rycerskich, ani poważymy się wzywać ojczyznę naszą do ofiar, któreby resztę jéj sił wyczerpnęły, ale owszem postaramy się przekonać czytelników: iż można dużo lepiej i skuteczniej dopełniać obowiązków patriotycznych na drodze pokoju i miłości, aniżeli na drodze burzy lub krwawych zapasów.” Mnóstwo tam naturalnie rzeczy niestosownych już do położenia naszego w téj chwili, polemika przeciw partii ruchu rozwlekła i przestarzała; ów piedestał polityczny, postawiony biskupom galicyjskim, którzy nigdy zbytkiem poświęcenia dla sprawy nie grzeszyli, to pomysł całkiem dla nas dziwny i niezrozumiały; owo zlepianie teologii z polityką nie zawsze szczęśliwe i wyobrażeniom teraźniejszym odpowiednie, ale wszystko pięknie i potoczyto pisane, z gorącą chęcią dla dobra powszechnego i czystém uczuciem polskości, a przytém w uwagach nad stosunkiem naszym do rządów, których słuchać musimy, nad stosunkami wewnetrznemi społeczeństwa polskiego, nad patriotyzmem budującym, tyle znaleźć można zacnej i słusznej treści, że nikt bezwątpienia, jakkolwiek jest politycznego wyznania, bez rzetelnej korzyści dla siebie pisemka tego nie przeczyta. Spamiętaj sobie Pafnusiu, to miejsce: „Dzisiaj wszyscy pod względem urzędu jesteśmy porównani, (gdyż żaden z nas niczém nie jest), ale za to rozróżniamy się miedzy sobą większą lub mniejszą pychą. Zamiast cobyśmy mieli postąpić od zasady rodu do wyższej zasady ducha, to się cofnęliśmy do najniższego źródła hierarchicznego, to jest do wyższości, jaką daje ziemia czyli majątek.” Dość na tém, Pafnulku, sat prata biberunt, wiem że ci morały dawać trzeba łyżeczkę od kawy, całej flaszeczki naraz nie zniesiesz. Zaprowadziłbym cię chętnie teraz na herbatkę do pani Klementyny, où nous ferions jaser Mademoiselle Mimi, ale nieszczęściem wyjechała na dni kilka, musimy zatem wizytę odłożyć na później. O koncercie i strasznych trybulacyach de la dame visitante X. Y. Z. téż ci jeszcze nic nie powiem, dopóki się wszystko szczęśliwie nie skończy, a że z niedźwiedziem Lipką w cyrku Blennowa téż się jeszcze nie mocowałem, nie mogę więc zakonstatować, czy go w Smorgoni należycie wyedukowano, s’il a une bonne prononciation. Tyle wiem tylko, że i on Litwę opuścił, bo, jak sam mówił, chciano go na prawosławie nawrócić, jako potomka czysto rosyjskiego rodu, spolaczonego zdradą przez szlachecko-rzymską propagandę. Zaręczał, że za jego przykładem wywędruje prawdopodobnie cała familia Lupków, bo nawet niedźwiedzi sentyment kaufmanowskiego systemu nie zniesie, w którym chyba tylko hyeny rozkoszować mogą, zwłaszcza że owe zwierzęta, gorących klimatów zwyczajne, łatwiej zniosą przesiedlenie kosztem carskim do ciepłego kraju, gdyby ich, za nieryczenie lingwą moskiewską w puszczach litewskich, to dobrodziejstwo spotkać miało. – Szkoda, że nie posiadasz, Pafnusiu, synku pełnych nadziei, ani téż owych grzecznych córeczek, które, już od szóstego roku życia, tak głęboko czują godność osobistą, iż jak tysiące razy uważałem, najstarszym znajomym, nauczycielom się nawet swoim nie ukłonią, czekając, aby im pierwsi złożyli powinne i głębokie hołdy, czém przecież zaszczytnie się różnią od niemieckich rówienniczek, … szkoda, że ich nie posiadasz, bo zaprowadziłbym cię na wystawę do kilku kupców naszych, gdzie mógłbyś dla nich wybrać stosowne gwiazdki, skoro wigilia za pasem, a miłego podatku żadna czuła kieszeń ojcowska nie uniknie. Ale jeśli ciocia Dobrodziejka przybędzie przed świętami do poznania, to jéj zwróć uwagę na Zabawkę geograficzną, którąby mogła kupić dla Wacławka i Poluchny. Pożyteczną tę grę, z której się dzieci żartami nauczą geografii naszego kraju, a która i starego w ambaras wprowadzić może, wymyślił i zrobił jeden z naszych wychodźców; rysunek na pudełku jest kompozycyi Kraszewskiego. Skoro zaś Kraszewski opieki swej udzielił, to znać, że i rzecz i autor zasługują na uwzględnienie. Mogłaby téż ciocia dla panny Wandy przywieść wydane świeżo i ozdobnie przez biedaków w Londynie owe dwa hymny, któreśmy tak gorliwie przez dwa miesiące śpiewali, albo litografią, wystawiającą ostatnie chwile więźnia umierającego w cytadeli warszawskiej, byłby to dobry uczynek, zwłaszcza, że dochód przeznaczony dla rannych współrodaków, cierpiących nędzę na londyńskim bruku, którym nadchodzące święta pewno wesela nie przysporzą, niech im Bóg przynajmniej doda siły i męstwa. ::::::: Wojtuś. Kategoria:Marceli Motty Kategoria:Władysław Tarnowski Kategoria:Eseje